The present invention relates to a scanning apparatus, especially to a scanning apparatus which is in erect arrangement to scan smaller-area image; and is in inverted arrangement to moveably scan whole or partial area of larger-or smaller-area image.
In the computer era, various computer peripherals such as printer, modem, scanner, digital still camera, are developed to enhance the business task or household task.
More particularly, the scanner is developed to catch the image of a picture or even a real article. The captured image is stored in graphic format feasible for computer processing, or can be output to printer or other image output device.
Moreover, due to the difference in size, property and resolution of the article to be scanned such as common textual document, picture, newspaper and magazine. The type of scanner may be different. For example, a hand held scanner is used to scan smaller article and held by user""s hand for more convenient use. However, the scanning speed and direction of a hand held scanner is hard to keep constant. Therefore, the scanning quality is degraded. The problem can be solved by using a raster scanner which can move in a constant speed. However, the speed and moving direction of the raster scanner is changed when scanning on an uneven surface.
To obtain more stable scanned image quality, a paper-feeding type scanner or a table scanner can be used. For a paper-feeding type scanner, a paper printed with desired text or picture is fed into the scanner to obtain scanned image of good quality. However, the paper thickness is critical and the paper size is limited. Therefore, the paper-feeding type scanner is not suitable for large-size document. For a table scanner, the article to be scanner is placed on the transparent window and the image sensor within the scanner is driven to move in a constant speed to obtain the image of the article to be scanned. In this type of scanner, the limitation on paper thickness is relieved. However, the scanning size is still limited. Alternatively, the article to be scanned is put facedown on the transparent window of the scanner and the article is scanner segment by segment. However, because the article to be scanned is put facedown on the transparent window, it is hard for user to distinct the boundary between the scanned region and unscanned region. Therefore, the image of some segment may overlap to degrade the image quality.
The present invention is intended to overcome above problem by providing a scanning apparatus, which comprises a transparent housing, a driving means arranged within the transparent housing, and an image sensor arranged within the transparent housing and driven by the driving means. The upper surface and the lower surface of the transparent housing are marked to define a transparent upper window and a transparent lower window. The scanning apparatus is provided with light blocking means to prevent external leaked light. The image sensor comprises a contact image sensor and a supporting box for housing the contact image sensor. The small article to be scanned is facedown placed on the transparent upper window of the scanning apparatus when the scanning apparatus is in erect arrangement. The large article to be scanned is faced up placed and the user can align the scanning region through the transparent upper window and lower window. Therefore, the inventive scanning apparatus is applicable to scan article of both large and small size, and the transparent upper window and lower window facilitate the alignment of scanner for user for entire scanning or partial scanning of an article.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: